Leo's Letter (A Percy Jackson Two-Shot)
by ETNerdy-girl
Summary: Warning BoO spoilers! Leo left in the end of the last book, right. How will he tell people he was alive? Find out in this one-shot about the letter he wrote to his friends. *If you would like to see how everyone reacts just ask*
1. The Letter

_I still don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, but I do, infact own, the plot. If you haven't read all the books (of both series) then go away. I say this in the nicest way possible. :)_

**Dear Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason:**

Hi, guys. It is your dead co-hero Lep Valdez. Well I'm not dead anymore. Hazel and Frank probably already told you my plan, well they part they know. You see I got Buford to hold the anti-dead stuff to make me undead. (That stupid way of explaining was for you Percy)

After that I went to get Calypso. I swore on the River of Styx that I would come back for her. (I know seeems like a dumb decision, but honestly it is the best decision I have ever made.) I guess the whole _an oath to keep with a final breath _was about me, huh?

I am sorry if I worried you guys and made you go through any heart break, ( You probably cried over the loss of this much awesomeness) but I really love her guys and I really happy. Right now we are traveling the world seeing what we can and I don't know when I'll be back just know that I will be.

I'm sorry I left you, Pipes, and made you cry (I think, I don't know I was dead for a bit). Just know you have been the sister I never had and I love you. Jason, take care of Piper for me wiil you? You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Love you man. Hazel, I can honestly say if my grandpa could see you know he would be the proudest man alive (well dead) and I am so proud to have know you. Thanks for being my friend (Always on Team Leo, right?) Frank, You better take care of Hazel she is a awesome chick and if you hurt her I will burn you. Thanks for helping me get my love and all that. Your a great friend. Percy and Annabeth, you are have always been the people to look up to. Annabeth with you wonderful mind, and Percy with your selflessness. I have always looked up to you guys and I just wanted to say... Ha Ha I saved the world! No, but serious thanks for being you. You guys rock. (but I saved the world!)

Calypso and I will be traveling a lot so I don't have a where you can mail a letter back to. You can try IMing, but bI already have. Guess I can't now that I undead now. (Yum brains) I will see you guys later.

Your seventh wheel,

Leo (Awesome) Valdez

PS:Calyso says 'Hi, Percy.'

_Well there you have it. I keep wondering how Leo will see everyone again so I wrote this. This is short, because it is late and I am tired. Thanks for reading and please oh please review. Can anyone tell me what was the last world one of the last book in the first series. Whoever can gets a shout out._

_Snail-Ya-Later! _


	2. The Answer

_Rick owns Percy Jackson and last time I checked I'm a girl not a man. ;)_

*****Piper*****

Piper sat on the steps of the big house staring at an envelope in her hands. It read, From: The Former Commander of the Argo 2. It said it right there, it was from him, but it could be he was gone. He was dead.

It was hard to expect it at first, but over the last weeks she had come to terms with it. Her best friend was gone. Every night she had cried herself to sleep missing him, feeling self pity, then she realized that he won't want that. He always laughed when it was hard and Leo would want her to laugh and be happy like he was. Leo had been dead for 17 days and all seemed the same to everyone else at Camp Half-blood, but to her it was missing something important, something warm.

Piper look at the words on the envelope one more time before taring it open. She read it quickly and then again, and again. Leo was alive and he was okay. She tried to be made that he hadn't come back, but she couldn't be. He was in love. He had finally found his other half and she was happy for him. So happy for him. He called himself the seventh wheel, but he wasn't he was so much more. He was a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and most of all a fire to keep you warm.

She got up and started running for the Poseidon cabin. Everyone (Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and herself) was meeting their after lunch to celebrate Percy's birth-day. Lunch was over and she would already be their to, but she was called to the big house about a letter. She had to show them. He was alive. Leo was alive! For the first time in forever happy tears, instead of sad ones, came to her eyes.

She look at it one more time while running, before she put in her pocket. "I love you too, Leo Valdez!" she screamed into the air knowing he couldn't hear her, but hoping he knew.

_I am so sorry guys, but with the internet problems and Thanksgiving and all... yeah, but I hope I made it up to you with this story. I think I am about to cry now. It is just so happy sad. This is the end I will not be making anyone else's reactions... sorry, but I fell this is enough to show how it makes them feel. Please review and tell my some stories you guys would want me to make. Thanks for your wonderful reviews._

_Snail-Ya-Later!_


End file.
